It's a Pokémon World
by Shritistrang
Summary: Kasumi finds a bottle with a ditzy genie and makes an unintentional wish... and afterwards, every human on Earth changes. Let the era of the Pokémon begin!
1. An unintentional wish

Author's Note:

This is another story I started on another website, but never got to finish. Since I wanted to share this beginning with more people, I decided to post it here on . Maybe I will continue it some time in the distant future, but for now, I have other projects to focus on. Still I hope you enjoy this story, even if it's just an unfinished one.

* * *

Kasumi was standing before a difficult decision. She was about to ask a genie for a wish.

Said Genie was living in the bottle Ranma had acquired. Let's not say how and when he did acquire said bottle, but it's important to notice that after he freed mentioned genie, she explained to him about his free wish. Yes, one wish, not three. Just one.

And even though the slightly ditzy, blonde genie tried to explain all the rules to him, Ranma still wasn't too sure what he should wish for. Get rid of his curse? Solve the fiancee problem? Send Happosai to Antarctica?

Since Kasumi was one of the calmest persons he knew, and because she never made a rash decision, she felt like the right person Ranma could turn to for advice. If she wouldn't have a good idea for a wish, nobody would.

In the end, he decided to let Kasumi make the wish for him. Consequently, there wouldn't be any chance he could mess his wish up.

* * *

"I wish... No, that's not it. I wish... No, that wouldn't make any sense... I wish... Oh my, that wouldn't work at all..."

"Aaaahhrrrgg," Ranma nearly screamed. "Would you make up your mind already?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma-kun," Kasumi apologized. "But this is nothing I can just solve by making a wish out of the blue. I think I have to think of it a little more..."

Ranma sighed. Perhaps Kasumi was right. "Yeah, sure... Just tell me when you're gonna make that wish, okay?"

"Sure, Ranma!" Kasumi said with a smile. She took the lamp and carried it upstairs, into her room.

For now, Kasumi had no time to further think of a wish. The housework had to be done, after all. And while wishing that she didn't have to do the housework was a tempting wish, she didn't do it. After all, she had promised Ranma to help him out with his problems.

So she just placed the bottle on her nightstand and went back downstairs to clean, cook and do the laundry.

After a few hours, she had nearly forgotten the bottle and the promise she made.

In the evening, after dinner, Kasumi just cleared the table and put the dirty dishes into the sink... She would take care of them tomorrow. For today, she was tired and decided to go to bed early.

After saying good night to everyone, she went back into her room. After she was sure that everyone else had gone to bed too, she opened a drawer and pulled out a small device with a screen and several buttons.

You know, Kasumi always had a hobby that everyone was unaware of... even her own sisters. And she felt a little embarrassed when she imagined what her family would say if they found out.

Kasumi was a Pokémon fan.

Almost every evening, before she went to sleep, she pulled out the Game Boy hidden in her drawer and played one of the famous Pokémon games. A few days ago, she had saved enough money to buy a Game Boy Advance as well and one of the newer generation of Pokémon games.

She sat down on her bed, ignoring the bottle that was still standing there and switched the little handheld console on.

After excitedly playing for a while, she sighed. Better not overdoing it, she still had much work to do the next day. So she saved her game and switched the Game Boy off. She carefully put it back into the drawer and covered it with some socks. Afterwards, she went to bed.

Once again, she sighed. "Oh well..." she murmured to herself. "Those little Pokémon sure are cute. Too bad they're just in a video game."

Her gaze fell on the lamp standing on her nightstand. "Oh my, I promised Ranma to think of a suitable wish. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow, then..."

Suddenly, she snickered. "Would be nice if I had that wish for myself, though..." She closed her eyes. "I could easily have my own little Pokémon pal... Too bad Ranma was the one to find that bottle. I could make everyone a Pokémon... or at least half of them!"

Slowly, Kasumi drifted off to sleep while her eyes closed. "I wish... something like that would happen..."

Then she fell asleep.

Coming out of the bottle, a cheerful girl's voice shouted: "Wish granted!"

Now, barring the fact that Kasumi wasn't wide awake when she made that wish, what she really meant was that everyone who would like to own his or her own Pokémon could get one.

But of course, genies are known for misinterpreting the wishes people make. And if the genie is a ditzy girl like Mihoshi... well, you get the idea...

So when she granted Kasumi her wish, its results were totally different from what Kasumi had in mind, even if she had made that wish intentionally.

* * *

The chirping tune of a little songbird was greeting the new day.

Mumbling, Ranma slowly woke up. He always hated getting up early on Sundays. If it weren't for the stupid bird outside, he could have easily slept another hour or so.

He turned around and tried to sleep some more. Perhaps this bird would fly away some time...

SPLASH!

"Gyaaaaah!" Ranma-chan screamed, jumping out of her bed. "What d'ya do that for?"

"Time to get up, boy," her father said in a gruff voice. "The early martial artist catches the good spar."

"Try to catch THIS!" Ranma angrily shouted, kicking her Pops out and into the koi pond. A wet and slightly unhappy panda rose of it.

So, a usual day, like always.

Or so it may seem...

Because today... was the day the world would change.

Grumbling, Ranma-chan went into the living room, when she saw Akane coming down the stairs. "Morning, 'kane," she grumbled sleepily.

"Still not awake?" Akane wondered. "You know, some people would think getting up at 10 in the morning wouldn't be too early for a Sunday."

"Well, I'm not anyone," Ranma replied while flopping down on a chair. "I need my beauty sleep..."

"You're just lazy, that's all!"

"Morning," Nabiki greeted them while coming down. "Bickering again?"

"Ranma started it!"

"Akane started it!"

While the bickering continued, Kasumi listened from the kitchen and giggled. Sometimes, she really wondered if Akane and Ranma would make such a good couple... But, then again, married couples bicker all the time, right?

Just then, she felt dizzy. Staggering, she leaned against the sink. "Ooooh... what was that?" she mumbled. Shaking her head, she recovered from the dizzy spell. "Strange... perhaps I shouldn't stay up so late anymore..."

But in the living room, the other three teenagers also felt dizzy for some reason. "What... what was that?" Akane murmured.

Nabiki shook her head. "I just... felt lightheaded for some reason."

"Yeah, me too," Ranma nodded. "Wonder what that was..." Then, her gaze fell on Nabiki's face. She blinked.

Nabiki looked back. "What?"

Ranma raised her finger. "Um, Nabiki... perhaps taking a shave would help you..."

"What are you talking about?" the middle Tendo asked irritated.

"I think he's talking about your... whiskers." Akane said.

Nabiki blinked and ran to the mirror. They were right: Jutting out of her face were two pairs of long hairs, looking very much like a cat's whiskers.

"What the heck...?" Nabiki mumbled. "Since when did I grow facial hair? Great... Gotta have to remove this before I go to school tomorrow..."

"Perhaps you just need a better barber," Ranma grinned. Then she shivered. "Say, don't you think it's cold in here?"

"Not really," Akane replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Dunno why... but I'm cold, all of a sudden." Ranma wrapped her arms around her body. "I could use something hot..."

"Hot water, Ranma?" Kasumi asked and brought her a kettle. "Here you are!"

Ranma nodded, took the kettle and poured the hot water over her head. Once he was male again, he put down the kettle and sighed. "That felt... really nice. But... I could've used a little more."

"How about taking a hot bath?" Kasumi suggested. "We don't want you coming down with a cold, right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, good idea! Oh, and Akane... don't come in again just so you get an excuse for hitting me, okay?"

Akane growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

While Ranma went to the bathroom, Soun came into the room. "Good morning," he greeted his daughters, then he sniffed. "My, Kasumi... this smells delicious. Breakfast ready?"

"Almost, father," Kasumi replied. "But we have to wait for Ranma and Mr. Saotome."

"Yeah, where is the old panda anyway?" Nabiki asked while clipping her whiskers.

Akane pointed outside. "Sitting in the pond and sulking."

Nabiki shrugged. "Figures..."

Just then, their father had to sneeze. "'scuse me..." he sniffed and pulled out a tissue.

Accidentally, he also pulled out a small coin that rolled over the floor. "Oops!"

Nabiki stared when she saw the rolling, glittering coin. She just couldn't keep her eyes off.

Then she pounced. "MINE!" She landed on the coin with a heavy 'thud' and clutched it to her chest. "All mine..." she said... it almost sounded like purring.

Akane stared. "Nabiki... what the hell is wrong with you?"

* * *

"I don't know what came over me, sis..." Nabiki said after coming into the kitchen. "I mean, I know I always have been after money, but that was ridiculous... I know me better than anyone else, I can control myself better than that."

"Perhaps you slowly mutate..." Kasumi snickered. "And turn into a magpie... You know, going after everything that glitters..."

"Very funny," Nabiki grumbled and clipped another whisker. "But with those hairs coming out of my face, I'd rather say a cat."

That made Kasumi ponder... A money-loving cat? That sounded awfully familiar to her...

"Oh, I still have to get some hot water ready for Mr. Saotome," she suddenly realized. "Okay, here's the kettle, all I need is some waabbbblllrr..."

"Kasumi?" Nabiki stared in shock as she saw her older sister spit out liters of water into the kettle and, after it was flowing out of the top, into the kitchen sink.

Kasumi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she realized what she was doing.

Nabiki peered down into the sink. "Um... sis, I think that's enough..."

Kasumi closed her mouth... and the flow of water stopped. Together, they watched how the excess of water went down the drain.

"Just how did you do that just now?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm not too sure... but... I have a hunch."

Nabiki looked closely at her face. "Are your cheeks turning blue?"

* * *

"I really wonder what got into Nabiki," Akane said after Ranma came back from his bath. "I've never seen her act like this before."

"Perhaps her shares have fallen in value..." Ranma grinned. "And now she's after every little coin she can get."

"I don't think that's it," Akane said. She re-opened the book she had been reading just now. "It's too dark in here..." she mumbled. "Ranma can you switch on the lamp, please?"

Ranma went over to the floor lamp standing behind Akane's chair and pulled the cord. Nothing.

"I guess the bulb is all burnt through," he speculated. "Lemme see..." He screwed the bulb out of the socket. "Yup, needs a new one."

Akane sighed. "I'll get one..." She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a new light bulb, still in the package.

"All right, let's..." But when she pulled out the bulb of the package, it instantly began glowing brightly.

Ranma blinked. "Well... this one is working, all right..."

"But... but... how can this be?" Akane stuttered. "The bulb needs electricity to light up."

"Lemme take it..." Ranma said and reached for the bulb.

ZAP!

"OW!" Ranma clutched his hand and dropped the bulb. The instant Akane let go of it, it turned dark again.

"Be careful," Akane scowled. "You'll break it."

"I just got an electrical shock when I touched your hand," Ranma said while rubbing his wrist.

"How could there be electricity flowing through the bulb? I touched it as well, remember?"

"No, you don't understand: I didn't touch the bulb, I touched YOU. As in: Touched your skin."

Akane touched her own hand. "I don't feel anything... but..."

Ranma took another look at Akane and gasped. "Akane! Your hair!"

"What?" Akane reached for her head. "What's that?"

She hurried to the mirror. On top of her head, her hair was looking much spikier than it had been previously. And was that a tinge of yellow at the tips?

"Something very strange is going on here..." Ranma murmured.

* * *

"I think I know what is causing all this," Kasumi said to the others after Akane and Ranma told her and Nabiki about the new changes. "Ranma, you remember the lamp you gave me yesterday?"

Ranma gasped. "You mean to tell me you made a wish that changed us like this?"

"Perhaps... but I'm going to find out," Kasumi replied and hurried upstairs.

"Um, wait a sec..." Akane said in a confused voice while they were following her oldest sister. "Lamp? Wish? What's going on here?"

* * *

A few moments later, they were all standing in Kasumi's room. Meanwhile, the bluish tint on her skin had already spread across most of her face and was starting to wander down her shoulders. In addition to her whiskers, much more facial fur had grown on Nabiki's face, so that she didn't bother to clip it down anymore. Also, her ears had grown and were sticking out of her hair. Ranma's fingernails were slowly turning into claws while his skin was tinged red. On Akane's body, the spiky, yellow fur had begun growing on her body, and on some places, it had already pierced her clothing.

"I hope this is only temporary," Akane grumbled. "Or I'll need a new wardrobe."

Kasumi smiled. "You just have to relax, Akane. Your fur then will flatten to your body."

Ranma rubbed the lamp. "Mihoshi, get out here!"

The smoke flowed out of the bottle and turned into the curvaceous and ditzy genie. "Hi there," she grinned. "Satisfied with your wish?"

"I can't remember making a wish," Kasumi said. "Was it yesterday evening?"

"Yup!" Mihoshi nodded. "Your exact words have been, and I quote: 'Too bad Ranma was the one to find that bottle. I could make everyone a Pokémon... or at least half of them! I wish something like that would happen.' End quote!"

Kasumi sighed. "I figured it was something like this..."

"Pokémon?" Akane gasped. "We're turning into Pokémon?"

"I'm afraid so," Kasumi nodded. "From what I see, you'll be a Jolteon, an Electric-type Pokémon. Nabiki I'm pretty sure is turning into a Meowth, a cat-like Normal-type."

"Hey, I'm anything but normal," Nabiki grumbled.

"Myself, I'm thinking I might be a Vaporeon, a Water-type... but I'm not too sure about it. Ranma could be either a Charmander or a Charmeleon... but he's definitely a Fire-type."

"How do you know about all this?" Ranma wondered.

Kasumi grinned sheepishly and walked to her drawer. There, she pulled out her Game Boy Advance. "You know, I've been playing these games for a few years now..."

Nabiki giggled. "Are there more secrets you haven't told us, sis?"

Akane turned to Mihoshi. "But... you can change us back, right?"

"Nope, no can do, I'm sorry," the bubbly genie replied. "A wish is a wish... and your sister only got one. Besides, I only stayed behind so I could tell you the exact effects of the wish: During this day, every human on Earth will slowly turn into a being that's half-human, half-Pokémon. Some of the Pokémon's instincts will come to the surface..."

"So that's why I pounced on that rolling coin," Nabiki realized.

"And it won't be reversable. Well, that's all! Have fun!"

"Wait a minute!" Kasumi shouted. "Please, you have to do something against this."

"I really can't help you further," Mihosi said while turning back into smoke. "And I have to leave now... the next customer's waiting! Bye-bye!"

And after the smoke was back into the bottle, it simply disappeared.

Nabiki groaned. Akane sighed. "Well, I think you messed up, Kasumi."

"Oh well," Kasumi sighed. "Can't be helped now... besides, I think your new abilities will come in handy if there's a blackout." She giggled.

"Very funny..." Akane growled.

Then, she took a sniff. "Does anyone else smell something burnt?"

They looked around. Then, Nabiki's gaze fell on Ranma's behind. "Um, Saotome... I think your pants are burning."

"YAAAAAH!" Ranma screamed and jumped around the room while swatting his own butt. "Put it out! Put it out!"

"Ummm... Actually, I think that wouldn't be a good idea. A Charmander's tail is always on fire... and if the flame would be extinguished, it would grow much weaker and would probably become sick, until it was lit again."

"Great..." Ranma moaned, when the back of his pants exploded and a reptilian tail shot outward, tipped by the trademark flame of a Charmander.

Akane blushed when she saw Ranma's behind and turned around. Nabiki just watched the show and whistled. "Nice derriere, Saotome!" Kasumi simply murmured: "Oh my..."

"Oh my indeed," Ranma groaned.

* * *

Ukyo frowned as she stared into the mirror. She really had no explanation for the fur that had started to grow all over her body this morning. On her back side, it was black... On her front side, it was yellow. Also, on her back, she could see those weird red spots...

"Perhaps Ranchan knows what to do..." she murmured. "Konatsu?"

"Yes mistress?" the ninja said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Ukyo yelped and jumped back in surprise.

Then she cowered in fear when a big flame erupted out of her back. Konatsu took a step back and gasped. "M-mistress?"

Quickly, the fire went out as quickly as it had started, and everything was as it had been before the little outburst.

Except that Ukyo's chef outfit was now ruined, and it fell down in scraps and piles of ash.

Konatsu stared at his mistress' face...

...then his gaze wandered lower.

Realizing her male kunoichi was developing a nosebleed, Ukyo quickly covered her breasts... even her breast bindings had been burnt. "Don't just stand there," she grumbled. "Bring me a shirt or something."

"R-right away, mistress," Konatsu stuttered and went to get something.

Ukyo didn't really notice the fact how his face was covered in black fur... but when he turned around, she could see the three strange, feather-shaped tails that came out of his behind.

"What the heck?" she murmured to herself.

* * *

"Hey, old bat!" Mousse grumbled as he entered the room.

"Be quit, boy," Elder Cologne mumbled. "Don't you see I'm meditating?"

"Yeah, yeah... but... something strange happened."

Cologne opened her eyes. "What?"

Mousse pulled his hands back into his long sleeves and produced a pair of long onion-sticks, which gave off a pleasant aroma. "See? All of my hidden weapons have been turned into this. You have an explanation for it?"

Cologne blinked. Now that... was strange indeed. "Are you sure those are your weapons, Mousse? Perhaps you just misplaced them and took some cooking ingredients when you didn't put on your glasses."

"I'm sure of it because they transformed when I was practicing with them... and I had my glasses on at that time."

"Fascinating..." Cologne said in a very Mr. Spock-like manner and rubbed her chin. "This calls for some investigating..."

"Hey, old bat!"

"Don't call me that! And what is it?"

Mousse raised an index finger. "Just curious: Since when can you float?"

Cologne stared down at the ground... and the nearly blind boy was right, she was floating several inches over the ground. "Strange... I could have sworn I was sitting atop my cane..."

Just then the front door opened and Shampoo came back from her delivery. "Great-grandmother! Great-grandmother!"

The force of her arrival made Cologne lose her concentration, and she fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Gathering herself, the elder shook her head. "What is it, Shampoo?"

"Great-grandmother... Shampoo turn into tentacle monster!"

Cologne stuttered. "W-W-WHAT?"

"See?" Shampoo raised her arms, and from underneath her armpits came thin, green tendrils that grew in length until they were long enough to touch the walls of the restaurant.

Cologne came closer and inspected the strange protrusions. "Those are... vines!"

"Yes, and look what Shampoo can make them do..." Shampoo looked at the vine coming out from under her right arm and made it sneak over to Mousse, who was just examining one of the onion sticks. Sneakily, the vine came up from behind him and suddenly, wrapped itself around his head.

"GAH!" he shouted. "My vision is gone! I'm blind!"

Shampoo giggled. "Stupid Mousse!" And she released him.

Cologne had watched the display with awe. "Most fascinating," she said again. "You have the ability to freely control them?"

Shampoo nodded. "You think Shampoo has to rape innocent virgins now?"

The elder groaned. "Shampoo, I DON'T think you're turning into a tentacle monster... There's something strange about duck-boy and me too..."

"What we do now, great-grandmother?"

"Calm down, child! I think we should see if we are the only ones or if other people are affected as well..."

She sighed. "But first, can you tell me why my head feels like it's pointy?"

* * *

In the Kuno manor, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High was striding through the corridors. "Sister! Where are you? I have to talk to you!"

After a while, he found her in the greenhouse.

"What seems to be the matter, brother?" Kodachi asked without looking at him.

"Sister, did you take all of my bokkens?"

"Now why would I do something stupid like this?"

"Because they are gone and replaced with those... those... disgusting objects."

Kodachi turned around and looked at the big bone he was thrusting into her face. "Take that out of my face, brother! You are correct, that IS disgusting..."

"But if you didn't do it... who else could have done something like this?" the dense kendoist wondered. He scratched his head. Then it came to him... "Of course! Ranma Saotome! That foul sorcerer! He has placed a curse on me so I can't strike him down with my noble weapons!"

"Please, brother... my darling Ranma would never do something like this..." Then she realized something. "Brother... your head..."

Tatewaki looked back at his sister. "Sister... your hands..."

While her brother reached up to touch the strange, bony substance which coated his head, Kodachi stared at the two big roses that were growing around her hands. A red one around her right hand and a blue one around her left hand.

Just then, their ninja servant, Sasuke, appeared in-between them. "Master Kuno, Mistress Kodachi... I think something strange has happened."

And he spread the white, membran-like wings coming from his back.


	2. Like mother, like daughter

"So, what do we do now?" Nabiki sighed. "Do I have to live with the urge to lick my paws every day?"

"We should check on the neighbors," Akane suggested. "So we can see if we're the only ones affected."

"Good idea," Ranma nodded. "I'll search the right side from the dojo, you search the left side."

"Got it," Akane nodded.

After the two martial arts youngsters had left, Nabiki shook her head. "They could have easily checked if they bring some special news on TV..." She reached for the remote control of the TV, taking a short look towards the two fathers.

Genma, who had the unmistakable fur pattern of a Snorlax, was sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly. Soun was draped over his old buddy's expanded belly, also fast asleep, looking like a Slakoth.

"Figures that those two would become two of the laziest Pokémon of the games..." Nabiki murmured before switching on the TV.

"...has no logical explanation for the sudden transformations that are spreading all over the world," a TV announcer just said. He was somehow looking like a pelican, with an enormous bill and a blue stripe on his head.

"Pelipper," Kasumi commented.

"Geneticists are searching for the cause of these abnormal changes and try to find a cure. Up to now, no success has been made.

Also, acts of violence have been spreading throughout Tokyo, mostly fights between groups of transformed people of a different type of 'element'. Those fights have been confirmed to happen all over the world, mostly in the big cities.

Various sources claim the new forms all humans on earth seem to turn into resemble the fictional creatures called 'Pokémon' from the video games of the same name... And now, Ladies and Gentlemen... The emperor of Japan would like to have a word."

When the emperor appeared on screen, changed into a humanoid version of a majestic Arcanine, Nabiki frowned and switched the TV off.

"Don't you want to hear what the emperor has to say?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't think it will make a big difference," Nabiki grumbled. "If the scientists have no answers to this, I don't think any fancy words of the emperor will change our situation..."

Just then, Akane came back into the room. "I looked down the street... all of our neighbors seemed to have transformed as well. Some of them asked if we were all right, and I assured them we were fine."

"Same on my side," a damp Ranma-chan grumbled as she entered. "Everyone has changed, even the old ladle lady... Now she's a shriveled... what's the name... Lombre, I think..."

Kasumi giggled. Then she realized something. "Ranma... your Pokémon traits... they have changed!"

Ranma looked down at her body. "Huh?" And Kasumi was right, she was still a bright red, but now it wasn't a lizard-like skin, it was fiery fur. Also, the flame on the tip of her tail had vanished... In fact, she now had more tails than one... she had a total of six.

"Amazing," Kasumi said. "When you changed gender, you also changed your Pokémon species... you're a Vulpix now!"

"Still a Fire Pokémon, right?" Ranma asked. She sighed. "Well, that's not weirder than changing gender, I can tell you..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I get it," Ranma said and went to open the front door.

When the antropomorphic Vulpix opened the door, she was looking at a familiar face... only was it covered with yellow fur. She could also easily see the nine majestic tails that were waving through the air.

"M-m-mom?" Ranma-chan muttered.

Nodoka Saotome beamed at her son-currently-daughter. "Ranma! Why, you look simply ADORABLE!" And she scooped up the young Vulpix in a massive hug.

"GAH! Mom! Lemme go! I can't breath..."

Kasumi giggled. "A Ninetails... how fitting!"

Akane smirked. "How do they say: Like mother, like daughter!"

Ranma just struggled against her vulpine mother's grasp.

* * *

"I was worried about you when I heard that EVERYONE was changing," Nodoka explained while they were sitting at the table, drinking some of Kasumi's fabulous tea. "So I decided to come over as soon as possible..." She threw her female son a loving glance. "But I never imagined that my Ranma would be similar to me... OR that he would look soooo cute."

Ranma blushed. "Mom... I'm only like this when I'm a girl..." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked. Ranma sighed, took the kettle and poured some of the hot tea over her head.

Now, once again a male Charmander morph, he put down the kettle. "See now? Only when I'm female, I'm a Vulpix. When I'm male, I'm a Charmander."

Nodoka smiled. "Oh, that's okay... After all, you look so much more... MANLY like this!"

Ranma groaned. He had expected that reaction.

"But anyways, think of all the cute bows we can put into your fur when you're a Vulpix..."

"MOM!"

She giggled. "Just kidding, dear."

Just then, someone else knocked at the door, and it sounded pretty urgent.

"Akane! Ranma!" a girl's voice shouted. "Please, you have to help me!"

Akane and Ranma exchanged a quick look. "That sounds like Sayuri," Akane realized.

Quickly, they ran to the door. When they opened, Sayuri stood in front of them, panting heavily, her feathery ponytail draped over her shoulder. It looked like she was going to be a Pidgey.

"Quick, you've got to help Hiroshi," she shouted.

"What happened?" Ranma asked. "Where is he?"

"Down the street," Sayuri replied. "We were just going for a walk when suddenly, we got attacked by two bullies. We weren't able to escape, so Hiroshi told me to get you... he wanted to distract them."

"Hiroshi wants to take on two bullies?" Nabiki wondered. "Small, wimpy Hiroshi?"

Sayuri blushed. "He... he said he wanted to protect me..."

Ranma hesitated no longer and ran down the street. Akane was able to keep up with him because of her new Jolteon speed.

When they reached the place, they could see how Hiroshi was crouching on the floor, his short muzzle twitching in fear. In his panic, he was clutching his Rattata tail to his chest.

In front of him, two half-transformed men were standing. The arms of one man seemed to have turned into deadly sickles, like those of a Scyther. The other one was part Machoke.

The Machoke smirked at his friend. "See, I toldya: All Normal-types are wimps!" He took one step closer to the cowering Hiroshi. "So, you wanna play hero some more?" he mocked and flexed his muscles. "You don't look that brave anymore, right?"

"Perhaps I should just cut his little tail off," the Half-Scyther grinned and raised his arms. Hiroshi yelped.

But before the Scyther could do anything like that, he got thrown back by a jump kick performed by Ranma. He fell to the ground with a small 'oof'.

"You wanna pick on someone your own size?" the martial arts Charmander snorted as he went into his battle stance. Next to him, Akane did the same.

The other man grinned. "Well, you seem do know martial arts, eh? But not as good as me, I'm sure. After all, I became a fighting-type, and you did not."

"Less bragging, more fighting," the Scyther hissed as he stood up and rushed at Ranma.

Ranma blocked the incoming scythes with his own claws and attacked with a flurry of his own swipes, sped up with the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

Meanwhile, the Machoke was facing Akane. They were slowly circling each other. "C'mon, little girl," the bully mocked her. "Show me what you've got... YAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!" He screamed as Akane attacked him with a massive shock of electricity. In her rage, she didn't even think of touching him with her hands... she just directed the shocks into his direction.

Scorched and paralyzed, the bully fell to the ground.

At that time, Ranma had just kicked the Scyther into a wall, then, solely acting on instinct, he opened his mouth.

"CHAAAAARRRRR!" he yelled, exhaling a big flame that engulfed the man. His opponent yelled in pain, as he was weak against fire, as all bug-types were.

He rolled around on the ground until all of the flames were extinguished. "I give up, I give up," he shouted frantically.

Ranma just picked him up from the ground. "Get out of here... and don't come back here again, you hear me?" Then he threw him on top of his paralyzed pal.

They turned to Hiroshi and helped him up. "You okay, man?" Ranma asked.

"Y-y-yeah..." the Rattata-boy stuttered. "Um, thanks, Ranma... Akane..."

"Hiroshi!" Hiroshi got thrown against the wall as he was being hugged by a Pidgey-girl. "I was so worried," Sayuri said.

Then she looked at him sternly. "Never do something like that again, you hear me? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"S-sorry about this, Sayuri," Hiroshi said. "Won't happen again, I promise..."

Sayuri sighed, then hugged him again. "You baka..."

Akane smiled. "Awwww, isn't that sweet?"

"Come, I'll bring you two home," Ranma offered them. "I don't think it's too safe for a little walk today."

"Yeah, okay..." Hiroshi murmured, still a little shaken. "T-thank you, Ranma..."

"I'll tell your Mom you'll be coming later," Akane shouted after them.

After Ranma and the other two have crossed the corner, she threw a final glance at the unmoving pair of bullies, who were still lying on the ground.

She gave them one final zap ("Ow!"), then she went back home.

Ranma brought Hiroshi and Sayuri back to Hiroshi's front door, where his mother had already been waiting for them with worry. She thanked Ranma multiple times and asked him to come in for a while, but he politely declined and started his way back home.

* * *

Walking down another street in Nerima was Ukyo, the new Half-Cyndaquil. She was wearing a new top which she and Konatsu had put together in a hurry. It was kinda like the top of a bathing suit, but the back side was open, so the 'fire nozzles' on her back were free... in case she would erupt once more.

She was on her way to the Tendo Dojo to check on her Ranchan and Akane, when suddenly, she felt something on her... butt.

She snarled. "Happosai, you pervert!" she shouted and turned around to pound the ancient lecher into the ground.

But there was no one behind her.

"Huh?" the chef wondered. "I could've sworn he was behind me..."

Just then, she felt it again, this time a grope aimed at her chest...

"What the...?" Her hands tried to grab for whoever was fondling her, but she only got a handful of empty air. But this time, she knew she had seen a small, dark shape that had scurried away.

She looked around. "All right, Happosai, come out! I know you're around here somewhere!"

A chuckle came out of nowhere. "Now, my dear Ukyo... what's wrong with you? Can't see me? No, I didn't think you would..."

"I warn you, stay away from me," she grumbled. Already, a few sparks of ember came flying out of her back.

"But Ukyo-chan..." Happosai's voice continued. "Would you deny an old man getting what he desires?"

"If it's groping my butt and breasts, yeah, I'd say yes!"

She couldn't stop him when he once again groped her behind and vanished afterwards.

"These new powers are really neat," he cackled. "And no one will ever catch me..."

"Come out, you coward," Ukyo screamed.

Just when she yelled that, Ranma came around the corner. "Hey Ucchan," he shouted. "Is something wrong?"

Ukyo turned around. "Good to see you, Ranchan... Help me find Happosai, okay? He's hiding around here somewhere, the coward..."

"Okay, gotcha," Ranma nodded. He took a quick look at her new clothes. "Um, nice outfit..."

"Uh... thanks..."

"Ranma, my boy," Happosai said. "You've come to play as well? My, my, but I think I would prefer if it had been my darling Ranma-chan..."

"Where is he?" Ranma murmured. "I can't see him anywhere..."

Just then, one of the hydrants standing at the side of the street exploded, and a strong jet of water came flying towards Ranma.

He managed to step out of the way, but the water spray drenched him anyway. Luckily, it didn't hit his flame-tail before he transformed.

"Dang," the damp Vulpix-girl grumbled. "I really have to be careful from now on... when my tail flame is being hit by all that water that I seem to attract since getting my curse, things will become ugly..."

"Whoooooh..." Happosai shouted with glee. "FOXY LADY!" And suddenly, he was glomping on Ranma-chan's furry mammaries.

Ranma tried to get him off, but it was like her hands were passing through thin air. "Hey, geddoff! Stupid perv!"

Happosai gave her another quick fondle, then he... FLOATED back. "Trying to hit a ghost, eh? Well, that would be hard to do..."

"A ghost-type..." Ranma realized. "He has become a Ghost-type Pokémon..."

"Pokémon?" Ukyo wondered. "So, that's what we've turned into..."

"Right..." Ranma murmured. "And from what I know, normal attacks won't do anything against a ghost..."

He took a closer look at Happosai. He still looked kinda like his old self, but his skin was a dark grey and somehow looked more like it was made of cloth, not skin. And was that a horn on his head?

"You're right, boy..." the master of the Anything Goes school sneered. "And what you can't touch, you can't stop... HOTCHA!" And once again, he was flying at Ranma-chan's chest.

"VUUUUULLL!"

A blazing trail of flames engulfed the ghostly pervert and stopped him in his tracks. Scorched to a black figure, he still hung in the air for a short while and blinked.

Then, he fell to the ground with a groan. "Ow..."

Ranma grinned. "Normal attacks may not work... but fire attacks do!"

Ukyo grinned. So her Ranchan had turned into a Fire-type as well? That certainly looked like a sign from heaven...

Now that he was unconscious, Ranma was able to touch the half-Shuppet. He picked him up from the ground and gave him a hard kick that made him fly over the rooftops.

"Thanks for the help, Ranchan," Ukyo smiled. "Um... are your father and the Tendos all right as well?" While Akane was a rival, she and her family have turned into some sort of friends over the time Ukyo had been spending in Nerima.

"Yeah, they're fine," Ranma nodded. "Mom came for a visit, she's okay as well. Wanna come along?"

"Sure!"

* * *

When Ranma and Ukyo arrived back at the Tendo Dojo, they could already hear two female voices that were shouting at each other.

"I told you already, Ranma is not here! So go away already!"

"Shampoo not leave until Airen come back. Wanna see if he okay!"

"Like I said, he's fine! No reason for you to stay here!"

"Shampoo stay here! That a problem?"

"Problem? You took half of the wall down when coming here, you, you..."

Ukyo grimaced. "Sounds like Shampoo is here already..."

When they entered the living room, they could see Akane and Shampoo standing in front of each other. Akane's spiky fur was standing erect, and a field of crackling electricity surrounded her. Shampoo's skin had turned yellow, while a ring of leaves grew out of her neck. Also, her long hair had turned green instead of purple, and as Ranma looked closer, she could see that it wasn't really normal hair anymore, it was composed of grass and leaves.

"I say it one last time, Shampoo: Back off! Ranma isn't yours!"

"Ranma is Shampoo's Airen! Have said it many times! And if violent girl doesn't give up, she better be prepared for consequences..." She smirked as two vines grew out from under her arms. "Tentacle Rape!"

Akane yelped and jumped back. She sweated... Shampoo couldn't be serious... could she?

Before Akane could find out if the humanoid Bayleef would have really made her threat come true, Ukyo stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but it looks like Ranchan would more likely be a match for me... See, we're both Fire-types. Shampoo would likely burn her leaves off if she approached him... And Akane... Sorry to say it, but I have the feeling Ranchan probably would get a... SHOCK... if he even touches you."

Akane snarled. "For your information, I can control my electric powers. And if you touch Ranma even once, I'll show you just how much volt is flowing through me now..."

"Violent girl would only make him light up like street lantern. Shampoo may be plant, but is also Amazon. So she's stronger than either of you."

"Come and try..." the Jolteon and Cyndaquil growled simultaneously. By now, Ukyo's back flames were once again burning brightly.

By now, Kasumi had enough. She stepped forward and spit out three quick jets of water, each one hitting one of the prattling girls.

(Splash) FFFFSSSSHHHHH... Ukyo groaned as her flames were being extinguished, and multiple trails of steam were floating upwards.

(Splash) CRACKLE! ZAP! Akane got a shock herself as the water hit her field of dancing electricity.

(Splash) "Bayleef?" In Shampoo's place now stood a complete Bayleef on four legs, looking down at herself in surprise.

Kasumi sighed. "Now, can we discuss this quietly?"

While the three girls were slowly recovering, and Ranma went to the kitchen for hot water, Cologne came floating through the hole that Shampoo had created while arriving at the Tendo Dojo. "So, I should have guessed it that Shampoo came here..." She chuckled and looked around. "You all seem to have changed as well..."

"Should it surprise me that the old ghoul can float?" sighed Ranma, as he returned from the kitchen. That earned him a bop on his head with Cologne's cane.

"She's a Meditite," Kasumi explained. "Through meditation, they can make themselves float over the ground, a state they can even maintain after their meditation."

The elder of the Amazon village took a critical look at the eldest Tendo sister. "Miss Tendo, you seem to know something about our new... states of being, correct?"

Kasumi nodded. "Um, yes! I believe all humans on earth are slowly turning into half-Pokémon... creatures from this game!" She raised her Game Boy Advance and the Pokémon Ruby game.

"Interesting..." Cologne murmured while floating closer. "Is there a way for me to inform myself a little further about those... Pokémon?"

"Sure!" Kasumi smiled and produced some sort of magazine. "Here, in this book is the official walkthrough to the game... and it also has much information about the various types, attacks and species of Pokémon."

"You mind if I borrow it for a while?"

"No, not at all!"

"Thank you!" Cologne took the book and looked down at her four-legged great-grandchild. She smirked. "I suppose while she doesn't turn into a cat anymore, the Jusenkyo curse will turn her into that kind of Pokémon she also is in her... more humanoid state."

Shampoo looked up at her great-grandmother. "Bayyy?"

"Come back home, child! There will be some hot water there."

The plant-Pokémon nodded. "Bayleef!"

Cologne sighed. "I apologize for the destruction of the wall..." Normally, she wouldn't bother to apologize, but after all, Kasumi had lent her the book.

Sitting down on Shampoo's broad back, Cologne rode back to the Nekohanten.

Ukyo sighed. "I guess I got a little carried away... Sorry, Kasumi..."

Kasumi smiled. "It's all right... as long as you have calmed down by now."

Nodoka took a look at her snoring husband, then back at Ukyo. "Ukyo, while my lazy husband had made a valid contract with your father, I'm afraid I can't agree with his way of acting... He only signed that contract to go after your father's cart after all."

Ukyo wanted to protest, but the Saotome matriarch raised a hand. "I know I can't stop you from going after my son, but I would advise you to give the whole situation some more thoughts. Think about how Ranma and you were friends back then... that's all I ask for."

Ukyo sighed and lowered her head. "Yes, Mrs. Saotome..."

Ranma put his hand on her shoulder and started to say something, to cheer her up, but she shook him off, gave him an uncertain smile and left.

Afterwards, Ranma stared at his mother. "Mom?"

Nodoka looked seriously at her son. "Ranma... I talked much about how I wanted you to be 'manly' and how I wanted many grandchildren... Well, it's kinda true, but... You really should make a choice soon. Your fiancees have been fighting over you for a long time now, and I think it's time to settle the thing, don't you agree? This new situation will make it even more complex."

Ranma was stunned. He had never believed his mother to think so seriously about the matter. "Um... yes, Mom..." he finally said.

The Ninetails smiled at him. "Good! Now, I think it's getting late... and I still have to go home. So, I think I will be leaving now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Auntie?" Kasumi asked.

But Nodoka shook her head. "No, thank you, Kasumi-chan! I believe my son has much to think about... But I will come again this week. Have a good evening, everyone..." She glared at the place where a Snorlax and a Slakoth were still sleeping. "And if my husband will, by any chance, wake up some time later, tell him I have much to discuss with him."

She bowed and left.


	3. A strange new cult

Early in the morning Kasumi woke up by herself.

She didn't sleep much that night, because she couldn't stop thinking about what this day would bring. Today, everyone's transformation would be complete.

And all over the world, as soon as the people in the other countries would rise from their beds, they would also get up and take a look at their new forms.

Kasumi stood up, didn't bother to dress first and approached the long mirror hanging in her room.

She hesitated a little, as she was somewhat nervous. Then, she took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror.

It was a familiar face that looked back at her. The same face, the same eyes... but at the same time, totally different.

While she was clearly recognizable as Kasumi Tendo for everyone that knew her, there were many new things about her... The blue skin covering her whole body... The gill-like ears poking through her long hair, the long fishtail growing out of her backside and the white collar of fin-like skin flaps surrounding her neck. Also, while her face was mostly the same, it pushed out into a small muzzle.

Kasumi's new ears twitched, then she tried moving around her tail. After all, she liked her new looks... even if those weren't the same ones she had gotten used to during the last years...

She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the half-empty glass of water that was standing there. After swallowing a few times, she re-filled it with fresh water... coming right out of her mouth.

"I really am half Vaporeon now," she murmured to herself. "But... I'm also still half human." She giggled. "I should be lucky... according to what I heard, Vaporeons sweat acid... looks like I'm human enough that don't have to put up with what kind of results that would have caused..."

Sighing deeply, she decided to get dressed so she could make breakfast. After all, she still had to care for her family.

* * *

After some time, the other occupants of the Tendo household woke up, even Soun came shuffling over to the breakfast table. Just Genma was still lying on his back and snored loudly.

Kasumi got a good look at everyone before she served breakfast. Ranma (who had cut a round hole into his pants, to make some room for his tail) was absolutely looking good as a Charmander... the flaming tail and the orange skin color suited him. Akane still had some problems finding clothes that fit her despite the spiky fur, but then she had put on a small top and some shorts, which she managed to slip under her fluffy quills. Altogether, she made quite a cute Jolteon.

Nabiki... well, while she had almost no trouble regarding her clothes (except for the tail) there were some problems... After Ranma realized just how much Nabiki resembled a cat, he got very nervous around her. Kasumi just knew Nabiki would have loved to tease Ranma a little bit... but the middle Tendo sister stopped herself just in time after receiving an angry glare from Akane (the fact that her sister's neck fur was sparkling with electricity may have something to do with it). In the end, Ranma managed to calm down and Nabiki declared that she would leave early for school.

"School?" Akane shouted in surprise. "We're still having school in spite of all this?"

"Oh, of course," Kasumi nodded. "We just received mail from school... You know, even though the principal was acting a little... strange... this morning..."

"Stranger than usual, you mean?" Nabiki chuckled.

"...Miss Hinako insisted that everyone who would have no physical problems that could be proven with a doctor's certificate, should come to school today... So everyone who would choose to stay home, she would have to mark as a 'delinquent'."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and gulped.

"We'll go!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

On their way to school, they met some of their fellow students. It was a strange sight when they reached Furinkan High: A colorful assortment of all kinds of Pokémon morphs was heading towards the building. All kinds of types seemed to be present: Normal-types, Water-types, Plant-types, Flying-types, Bug-types, even a few Dark- and Steel-types.

It was funny to see how the members of the Kendo Club were measuring their new bone clubs... and the inexperienced members complained how they were only Cubones instead of Marowaks.

Also, the Science Club was in the middle of a heated discussion, with poison types on one side, and electric types on the other side.

Because Kasumi had made them leave earlier as usual, they still had some time before classes would start. They waved when they saw Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi and Daisuke, the Pidgey and Taillow girls leading their Rattata and Zigzagoon boyfriends towards their classroom.

Ranma was glad that the hentai horde didn't show up today... but still, he had the feeling that a certain classmate and usual client of Nabiki would show up and make his morning as annoying as usual...

"Hah! I thought so! There he comes, the evil sorcerer Saotome, to have a look at his handiwork!"

Ranma groaned. "Here he comes again..."

Tatewaki Kuno, former Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, now looking like the humanoid version of the Pokémon Marowak, was standing high atop the wall, his bone weapon raised to the sky.

"Not enough that he had to defile this holy learning ground with his presence and stole the love of Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl from me... No, now he had to cast his shadow upon the whole world, changing everyone just so they would fit into his twisted idea of a dark kingdom of beasts... But nay, I say! Even if his dark spell has turned me into this mockery of a noble samurai, so that I had to shield my twisted face with a mask of bones... I shall strike him down to cleanse this planet from his black spell!"

"Suits him well..." Akane muttered. "He has always been a bonehead..."

"Yo, Kuno," Ranma shouted. "Can't you just leave me alone? I mean, seriously... even a stupid dolt like you should see that I have changed as well."

"Hah, so that just shows us how comfortable you are with this monstrous figure. Truly, it resembles the figure of an evil dragon I have to slay..." He raised his bone-bokken. "Have at theeee!"

And the twirling weapon turned into some kind of boomerang which flew towards the flame-tailed martial artist.

Ranma skipped backwards. "Hey, is that a bonemerang or a bokkenerang?"

Kuno caught his weapon and jumped down from the wall. "Saotome, I shall be merciful today: Lift your curse from this world, and I shall spare your life!"

"You gotta be kidding..." the pig-tailed Charmander muttered.

"You decline? Well then, it shall be your funeral!"

But just as Kuno was ready to throw his weapon again, the child-like form of Miss Hinako appeared on the scene. Even if she was holding her infamous coin in her hand, she looked adorable with the green leaves coming out of her head.

"Mr. Kuno, no bone-throwing in school! You've been a baaaad boy... Happo-Five-Yen-Satsu!"

The coin in her hand began to glow, and Kuno groaned as the diminutive teacher sucked his battle aura away from him. At the same time, the little Oddish-girl grew into a curvaceous and stunningly beautiful Bellossom-woman.

Miss Hinako put away the coin. "Mr. Kuno, it's detention for you today... oh, and if you don't manage to come to class in time, I think we add some bucket duty as well. Now, students, please get in your classrooms... class is about to start."

As Miss Hinako was walking back inside, various boys and girls looked at the shriveled form of Kuno while walking past him.

"Well, he did ask for it," a boy murmured.

"But... you don't suppose he was right about Ranma, do you?" a girl asked.

"Kuno? Being right? Get real!" someone else shouted. "Besides, how should Ranma be able to do something that is affecting the whole world?"

"Hey, this isn't the first time strange things happened since Ranma came to this school, remember? I say he's somehow connected to all of this..."

Ranma had heard everything his fellow students had whispered behind his back, but he decided to act as normal as he could... even if it was making him somewhat nervous.

"Watch your back, Ranchan," Ukyo whispered as they met her in class. "Kuno has spread all sorts of rumors about you... and there are several people who start to believe that you actually might be the cause for all of this..."

"Man..." Ranma grumbled. "What's the world coming to? People actually listening to Kuno? I mean, seriously..."

They didn't have any more chances to speak of it, because Miss Hinako was coming in, still in her adult Bellossom form. After putting a strange-looking rock on her desk (it kinda looked like a sun), she smiled at her students. "Well, I'm happy to see that no one from this class has decided to skip school today... Let's begin then, shall we?"

* * *

While Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were at school, Kasumi realized she had to go out to do some shopping. She wanted to ask her father and Mr. Saotome... but those two looked like they wanted to try out who could snore the loudest.

"Well, it will be all right, I'm sure," Kasumi said to herself. "After all, the shop is not far away." So she took her shopping basket and some money and left.

But when she entered the market, she could only stare at the weird scenes that were happening in front of her.

Plant-types were asking for bug repellents and other plant protective agents, and they gave each other tips for gardening.

Carnivorous Pokémon were crowding the meat counter, Electric-types were buying batteries and charging units - Kasumi heard one of them say: "Who knows? If I can produce electricity, perhaps I can also recharge myself, using those."

When she came to the frozen food section, she saw how an employee was shooing away a small Seel-boy, who had attempted to climb into the deep freezer. Also, she saw a Skitty-woman who was putting dozens of milk cartons into her shopping cart.

Kasumi shook her head. Those people really had to learn more about Pokémon... many of the things she could hear them say made absolutely no sense... A young mother was even searching for an opening in the backside of her baby - a tiny Magnemite that was constantly trying to hover out of his carriage - where she could put the batteries she just bought.

She sighed and leaned forward to take a jar of pickles out of the shelf... but she nearly forgot about her long tail. She gasped in surprise when it suddenly knocked over a big pile of canned soup.

A female salesclerk quickly came over to her. "Don't worry, don't worry... This is not the first time this has happened today." She groaned. "Although I hope this will be the last time..." And she began stacking the cans to a new pile.

* * *

While Kasumi was doing her shopping and her sisters and Ranma were at school, Cologne was sitting within the Nekohanten, reading the book Kasumi had given to her.

"Amazing..." she murmured. "Simply amazing... People who came up with those interesting creatures have indeed an impressive imagination... But if every person on earth can do everything those little guys are supposed to be able to..." She gasped. "Oh my... I hope some of the world's leaders are quick-witted enough to inform everyone about this."

That thought made her even more worried, and she decided to switch on the TV.

On almost every channel she could see news reporters speaking about today's situation... not even one channel was showing the usual program.

"...more than 1000 people have gathered, listening to the claims of the so-called Kada Brahma as he and his followers are in search of new members for their cult."

Cologne blinked. A new cult?

The camera then showed a street, filled with thousands of people, every single one a half-Pokémon, of course. In their middle, on a small pedestal, a man resembling a Kadabra was standing and raised his spoon into the air.

"I tell you, brothers and sisters, our master has spoken to me! He is the one who brought this big change upon us, to give his children his blessings. Now, follow me and swear on his teachings, by becoming a member of our brotherhood! For only a believer in his teachings will find salvation."

Cologne groaned. It only had been a matter of time before someone would have come up with such a stupid idea... But she had hoped it wouldn't have happened so quickly. Now, every person on earth was uncertain of his position, and while the country's leaders and the scientists promised a solution, many people just wouldn't simply believe that it was that simple. Therefore a new leader, with new promises and solutions, was more than welcome.

"People will never learn..." The elder of the Joketsuzoku tribe shook her head. "There is a reason why my people chose to stay far from any other human society... but this is madness!"

She looked back at the book in her hands. "I just hope that those people don't make a choice they would regret for all eternity..."

* * *

The big, burly man slammed his fist down on the table. "We have to stop those psychic cult freaks from gaining too much power at all costs. Their abilities are too much of a threat for our own plans... We can't let them do want they want!"

"You're right," the skinny man next to him nodded. "We'll do anything to recruit new members ourselves, sensei!"

"But remember..." The Dragonite raised a finger. "Only dragon-types or potential dragon-types come into question, understood? We want to be a superior organization, so we need superior clansmen!"

He turned to his other followers who were waiting in anticipation. "We will show the world and Kada Brahma the power of the dragon! Long live the Dragon Clan!"

The other half-dragons raised their fists and weapons. "Long live our Master Tatsu! Long live the Dragon Clan!"

* * *

Ranma and Akane were just on their way back home from school. Their last lesson for today had been swimming. "Man, that teacher sure was persistent..." Ranma grumbled angrily. "Imagine, it took me 30 minutes to convince him that it wouldn't be too healthy for Fire-types or Rock-types to swim."

"I'm just glad I managed to keep my new powers under control," Akane said. "I certainly don't want to be responsible for a whole class of electrocuted students."

Fortunately for them, Kuno still had to recover from Miss Hinako's drain attack... somehow, it must have turned into a Plant-type attack, which his species was weak against. So he didn't get a chance to harass them again on their way back home.

Ranma started walking, then looked back at his fiancee. "You coming, Akane?"

Akane shook her head. "No, Sayuri invited me and Yuka for lunch today. Go on ahead without me and tell Kasumi I'm coming late, okay?"

"Okay, got it! Just be careful when going home."

"Ranma, I can take care of myself you know?"

He grinned. "Oh sure, like Shampoo says: You're a violent girl, huh?"

Akane grimaced and considered pulling out her mallet. "Ranma no baka!"

Ranma grinned and turned around, heading home.

When he was halfway there, he could hear loud shouts coming out of an alley.

"Leave me alone!" a high voice shouted, and then: "Help!"

Now Ranma surely had some bad traits, such as his enormous ego or his inability to keep his mouth shut at the right time... but one good trait of him was the willingness to help others.

It's a martial artist's duty to help the weak... a lesson of his father that he always tried to remember.

And that was the reason why he didn't hesitate... and ran to the source of the voice.

When he came around the corner, he could see a gang of three guys harassing a younger girl. The men were dressed in black leather jackets and had a strange tatoo on their right arms which he didn't recognize. Strangely, they all were of the same type, even the girl: Dragon-types!

"This is your last chance, girl," one of the three guys, a Bagon, said. "Join the Clan... or we'll kill you!"

"Forget it!" the girl, a half-Dratini, shouted back. "You're nothing but a bunch of criminals... even before you turned into Pokémon!"

"Wrong answer..." the thug growled and bared his fangs.

"Hey you," Ranma shouted. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"Where does he come from?" the Bagon shouted.

His comrades, two Shelgons, looked at Ranma curiously. "Is that one of us?" the left one asked.

The Bagon shook his head. "Nah, he just looks like it. He's a Fire-type, and that means he's just a waste of time... Let's kill him too!"

"I'm sorry, but that won't be too easy," the pig-tailed Charmander smirked. He took on his battle pose. "Bring it on!"

The two Shelgons rushed at him with lowered heads. The thick, bony structure surrounding their bodies would make a direct impact hard and painful... under normal circumstances.

But they had never fought someone like Ranma before. He stopped one of them in his tracks by kicking him into a wall, then he grabbed the other one's head and flipped him over.

"Let's see how you like that," Ranma grinned. "Moko Takabisha!"

Now a Dragon-type was resistant against most of the other Pokémon elements, including fire, water and electricity. But a powerful ki attack affected them as it would a normal human being. So Ranma's attack took them completely by surprise and knocked them back.

"He's too strong," one of them told his leader.

"Okay, retreat for now," the Bagon snarled. He angrily shook his fist. "Whoever you are, make sure we never meet again... Keep in mind that you are now an enemy of the Dragon Clan!"

And then, the three guys ran away.

Ranma walked to the girl who was just getting up from the ground. She looked like she was 14 or 15 years old, and her fin-like ears surely made her look cute.

"Thanks," she said. "I know some karate myself, but they were just too strong."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ranma asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm from Osaka... I'm here because I'm searching for my cousin. I was told I cold find him here in Nerima."

"What did those guys want from you?" Ranma asked.

She shrugged. "They asked me to join their gang, called the 'Dragon Clan'. My father told me about it... they existed even before everyone began changing... I can just guess that, by a twisted coincidence, their members all turned into Dragon-types."

"If they're as bad as you tell me, they really haven't earned such powers, that's for sure."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I haven't introduced myself yet."

"That's okay! I'm Ranma! Ranma Saotome!"

"And I'm Ryuko!" She grinned, showing a pair of cute fangs. "Ryuko Hibiki!"

"Hibiki?" Ranma asked in surprise. "Like Ryoga Hibiki?"

"That's my cousin!" Ryuko shouted with glee. "You know him? Where does he live?"

"I know him all right... and about where he is... Well, it's hard to say. He's normally travelling all over Japan most of the time... He has a tendency of getting lost."

Ryuko giggled. "Yup, that sounds like him. But, someone told me he would be around these parts very often."

"That's right," Ranma nodded. "Quite often, he somehow manages to find his way back to the Tendo Dojo, where I live... but I think it mostly happens unintentionally. If you want to meet him, your best chance would be to come with me and wait for him there, in case he shows up... We have to ask Mr. Tendo first, though..."

"Oh, that would be great! I'm still searching for a place to stay, you know? Lead the way!"

* * *

When Akane came back home, the sun was slowly setting. It had been fun at Yuka's place, and lunch had been delicious. But now she was kinda tired... and looked forward to a nice, relaxing bath.

She opened the front door and came in. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," her father yawned as he got up from the ground. "My, that was a nice nap... What time is it, by the way?"

Akane frowned. "It's seven PM," she grumbled. "It's about time one of you woke up!"

"Sorry, Akane," Soun grinned apologetically. "I have to get used to those new instincts... and they always tell me: 'Time to sleep, time to sleep!'" He looked back at the bulky form of his old friend. "Saotome is still asleep... I guess his species needs more sleep than mine."

"Or it's just because Pops has always been pretty lazy," Ranma snickered as he came in from the kitchen, roasting a sausage over his tail flame.

Akane looked past him. "Where's Kasumi?"

Ranma gestured outside. "In the koi pond. She said she needed a relaxing bath."

Akane blinked. "So why didn't she just use the bathtub?"

Ranma grinned. "I think it has to do with her new preferences as a Vaporeon."

Akane sighed. "I should have known... Well, that means the bath is free, right? I'm going to take a soak myself..."

"Um..." Ranma fidgeted around nervously. "The bath is... occupied."

"Occupied? By who? Nabiki? We could share, right?"

"Um... no, not by Nabiki."

"Who else? Your mother didn't come for another visit, right?"

Soun cleared his throat. "Akane, Ranma brought someone home when he came back from school. She politely asked me to let her stay at the dojo for a few days. I couldn't think of a reason to reject her, so I offered her to share a room with Kasumi."

Warning bells started to ring within Akane's head. "She? She who? Ranma, you better not bring another fiancee with you, you two-timing..."

Ranma raised his hands in defense. "Hey, it's not like you think... She's Ryoga's cousin!"

"Ryoga..."

"Yeah, her name is Ryuko, and she's looking for him. She heard he would spend much time at our place, so I had the idea she could wait here until he shows up the next time..."

"Um... you know that can take weeks, right?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well, your dad was okay with it."

Akane groaned. "Fine, fine... but she better stay away from my mangas!" She took her bag. "I'm upstairs..."

She brought her bag back into her room, taking a suspicious look at the 'occupied' sign hanging in front of the bathroom.

When she walked past Nabiki's door, she realized that it was closed.

"Huh?" she murmured. "Nabiki rarely closes her door... What's she up to now?" She carefully tiptoed closer and put her ear on the door.

She heard a strange, rumbling sound. At first, she had trouble identifying the sound, but then... "Is that... purring?"

She decided to go in. She stood up and opened the door. "Nabiki?"

"GAH!" The female Meowth quickly put something behind her back. "Can't you knock? Um..." She seemed nervous for some reason. "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't see the ball of yarn you were playing with."

Nabiki sighed. "Oh, all right then... Uh... wait a minute..."

Akane giggled. "Gotcha, sis!"

Nabiki turned red under her fur. "You... you better not tell anyone of this, or..."

"Don't worry," the Jolteon grinned. "Everyone has a silly little secret, right?"

"I... I was just curious..."

"Suuure you were!"

Angrily, Nabiki crossed her arms. Akane giggled and went back downstairs.

In the living room, Soun and Ranma were watching the news. A Whismur-reporter was just talking:

"...were successful in arranging an interview with Kada Brahma, the leader of the new religious cult calling themselves: Sons of Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo?" Ranma grumbled. "Isn't that that uber-powerful psychic Pokémon from the first games?"

"Ssshhh," Akane shushed. "I'm trying to listen..."

Now, the camera was showing the Whismur-woman sitting at a table, opposite from a male Kadabra-morph, who was dressed in an expensive suit. A spoon was lying in front of him, on the table.

"Kada-san, you claim to have visions of a being that tells you it has changed us all into what we are today, is that correct?"

The Kadabra nodded. "Indeed, Aoki-san... I felt his powers with my newly expanded psychic abilities... and, it was none other than Mewtwo himself, the most powerful of all."

"You mean the legendary Pokémon from the red and blue edition of the games, right? But how do you explain his existence? Prior to yesterday, everything from those games had just been fiction."

"Aoki-san, he is a being of godlike powers... he could have easily chosen an entirely different appearance. But he must have realized the big impact the Pokémon had on our culture, so he chose them as a medium of blessing us, his new children, with his powers."

"An interesting theory, Kada-san... And what do you offer those who decide to join your group?"

Kada Brahma spread his fingers in a dramatic gesture. "He spoke to me in my dreams... and he said that only those who are willing to follow him are to receive his final blessing... the ascension to a higher plane of existence, where we all would live together in harmony, a true Utopia."

"I see... and what would happen to those who choose not to listen to him?"

Kada Brahma sighed deeply. "Those poor souls can only wait until they die from loneliness... For only in the care of his followers, they can be accepted by others. Just take a look at what is happening alone in Tokyo... various gangs and other villainous subjects chose to pursue those they see as inferior... The best example would be the so-called 'Dragon Clan'."

"There have been many rumors you would influence people's decisions with your psychic abilities... what can you tell us about this?"

"Those rumors are likely spread by individuals who will never feel the glamor of our master's care, so they say those things just because they envy us."

"Interesting answers from an interesting man. I'm sure our viewers still have many questions, but I'm afraid we're out of time. This was Mikoto Aoki speaking, in an interview with Kada Brahma. It has been a pleasure talking to you!"

The Kadabra bowed his head. "The pleasure is mine!"

Akane shook her head. "Unbelievable... If the people really listen to that guy, they must be really daft."

"Mewtwo..." Ranma grumbled. "I wonder..."

"What? You think he might have changed us? Don't be stupid! We all know it was that genie, because Kasumi made her wish."

"I know, but even so... I wonder if he exists. I see two possibilities: Kada Brahma made the story up and just chose Mewtwo because he thought it sounds more impressive, or there really is someone out there who has turned into Mewtwo and made Kada Brahma believe he's some kind of god..."

"Aaaah, stop thinking, Ranma... or you hurt yourself."

"I'm serious, Akane!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure..."

Just then, Ryuko came in. She was wearing a pink top and some jeans. "Okay, I'm finished. Hey there, you must be Akane! Pleased to meet you! I'm Ryuko!"

Akane looked at the cheerful young Dratini. No, that girl certainly looked much too young to be another one of Ranma's fiancees. Besides, she certainly had the looks of someone Akane could imagine as a good friend instead of a rival.

She smiled. "Hello, Ryuko! Nice to meet you, too!"

* * *

During the following days, Ryuko stayed with the Tendos and Saotomes. Akane became her good friend, she really liked the energetic girl.

Well, it was hard not to like Ryuko. Her cheerful manners helped her gain the fondness of almost every student of Furinkan High. Even some of the teachers were happy to have her around. Miss Hinako insisted that she would also have to attend classes while staying in Nerima, but she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw the young Dratini within her classroom.

After that first day at school, Kuno didn't try to attack Ranma again... while he still was convinced that Ranma somehow was responsible for their transformations, he still had Miss Hinako's draining attack in mind... And that feeling made him shiver.

He didn't know that while Hinako herself had turned into a Plant-type Pokémon, her draining attack had also become a plant attack. And since Ground-types like Kuno were weak against those attacks, they normally stayed away from them. Kuno's instincts were trying to tell him that... that's why he was always getting nervous when he was near the ki-draining teacher.

Kodachi just wrinkled her nose. "Brother, you are one big coward, you know that? And just how long do you plan on wearing that ridiculous bone helmet? Just take it off already!"

"I cannot, sister!" Tatewaki wailed. "I cannot endure looking at this grotesque face the foul sorcerer's spell has given me..."

While he was speaking the truth, the bone helmet was the only thing in which he felt comfortable. Also, using other weapons than the bones his bokkens had turned into made him feel... uneasy.

Nabiki was surprised that Kuno didn't try to go after Ryuko like he did with any cute new girl, but she didn't manage to get any answer from him. Actually, Kuno seemed to turn more and more elusive those days. Nabiki slowly got annoyed that her main source of income was showing his face so rarely.

But Kuno wasn't her only problem... While she was as cunning and sneaky as ever, most of the students didn't give her as much respect as they used to. Nabiki could only guess that it was because of their new natures... that most Pokémon didn't pay too much attention to those that were weaker than them. And while many of her classmates had turned into fire, water, plant and psychic Pokémon, Nabiki was just a Normal-type... And on top of that, she was a Meowth, a Pokémon that had never been one of the strongest.

Perhaps that was the reason she didn't get as much respect as she formerly did?

Well, at least Shampoo was paying her much money those days... the Amazon girl was curious about that girl who was staying with Ranma and payed Nabiki for every bit of information she had to offer. Because Shampoo didn't attend school like Akane and Ukyo, she didn't know much about Ryuko. Maybe she was still thinking she would be a new fiancee... which meant, a new obstacle on the way to her Airen.

But while Shampoo and Kodachi continued their pursuit for Ranma, both Akane and Ukyo had noticed a change in Ranma's behavior... whenever someone started to talk about his engagements, he started to ponder.

The truth was, his mother's words had made quite the impact on Ranma's mind. And now, that they all had changed into half-Pokémon, he could feel something new within him...

When he thought about Ukyo, his fire seemed to burn brighter within him. Was that some kind of affection or was it just because he and Ukyo were of the same type?

While Shampoo and Kodachi still were nuisances, he rarely was concerned about them anymore. They were Plant-types, which meant they were no threat to him... Fire-types like Charmanders tended to ignore Plant-types.

And Akane... okay, his feelings for her stayed more or less the same... But because of his changed feelings for the other three girls, he gave their relationship even more thoughts.

Ryuko noticed it whenever Ranma started to brood. Ever since he had saved her from the Dragon Clan members, she had felt a special liking towards him... Not as a girlfriend or lover, but like a sister to her big brother.

And while she was waiting for her cousin to finally show up, and tried comforting Ranma, she didn't realize how she was being watched all the time, ever since she had arrived at the Tendo Dojo.

For the Dragon Clan never gave up in acquiring a potential team member. Their leader had given them clear orders: Either all Dragon-types from Tokyo would follow him... or they would be destroyed!

And so, the spies of Tatsu continued to watch every step of Ryuko, hoping for a sign that would show them a moment of weakness... And when that moment came, they would be ready to strike...


	4. A meeting of Hibikis

Ryoga was walking along the streets, his usual backpack and umbrella strapped to his back, his trademark bandana around his head.

But of course, he had clearly changed... His body was covered with white, fluffy fur, his fanged mouth had turned into a pig-like snout and from his backside, a long, flexible tail was growing.

Since he had changed in a half-Mankey, Ryoga had seen many things on his travels. Mostly people trying to adapt to their new situations. Since many of those people had a hard time getting used to their new abilities and instincts, he had decided to help them out multiple times. As Ryoga was somehow used to unusual things and had been a powerful fighter even before the change, he was able to help some of those people. He even taught some of them some basic battle moves.

He had realized one thing: Because all humans were now part Pokémon, everyone had gained some new battle abilities to a greater or lesser extent... And he was convinced that therefore, Earth would turn into a much more dangerous place to live, because of two main reasons:

One: Humans are curious by nature. He guessed that most of those who have learned to actually use their abilities would do so, even if it was just to satisfy their curiosity.

Two: Those new instincts made the people behave more like their Pokémon counterparts... Which meant, they would develop rivalries against other Pokémon types that were only natural for their species.

Ryoga knew what it was like to be trapped inside a strange new form for a long time, so he felt pity for all those people.

After some time, he finally managed to come to Nerima once more. Although it was not intentionally... he was trying to get to Osaka, to visit his relatives.

When he stood on the bridge leading over the canal in Nerima, he looked around in confusion. Somehow... this place seemed familiar.

He walked towards two girls who were sitting at the edge of the water. "Excuse me... can you show me the fastest way to Osaka, please?"

The red-furred fox-girl turned her head around and smirked. "Well, well... if it isn't Ryoga! Has been some time since you came here."

Ryoga blinked. "Ranma? Is that you?"

"You got it!" the Vulpix grinned. "And I believe you know this young lady as well..." And she gestured to the Dratini that was sitting next to her.

Ryoga scratched his head. She looked kinda familiar, but... Those new Pokémon traits really made it difficult to identify a person if you don't know what that person has been turned into.

"Um, Akane?"

The girl grinned and shook her head. "Nope!"

"Ukyo?"

"Guess again!"

"Now I know: Konatsu!"

The dragon-girl giggled. "No, silly! It's me, Ryuko! Don't tell me you don't recognize your favorite little cousin!"

Ryoga stared. "Ryuko? But, how... I thought... Ranma, what are you doing in Osaka?"

Ranma snickered. "Guess again, Ryoga... This is Nerima!"

"Huh?" Now the lost boy was even more confused. "What are you doing in Nerima, Ryuko?"

"I'm staying with Ranma and the Tendos," she explained. "I've been trying to find you... Someone told me you would show up here pretty often."

"Well, I have been trying to get here for a while now..." the Mankey grumbled. "But then I thought I could also visit you and your parents in Osaka..."

"I think that's when you managed to finally get here, right?" Ranma asked. Ryoga nodded. His vulpine rival chuckled. "Thought so."

"Sooo, Ranma..." Ryoga sneered. "I see you're in your female form again... What was it this time? The old ladle lady?"

"Naw... lawn sprinklers!"

"Ah, I see..."

"You seem to know about Ranma's curse, huh?" Ryuko asked.

Ryoga laughed nervously. "Well, you could say that..."

"Well, after all, he got his own curse shortly after I got mine..."

"Ranma!" Ryoga glared at her. "You... you promised on your honor not to tell anyone!"

"Hey, I just promised not to tell Akane... And besides, I think Ryuko deserves to know... she's part of your family after all."

"You're cursed as well?" Ryuko grinned. "Do you also turn into a girl?"

Ryoga sighed. "No, I used to turn into... a small black piglet."

Ryuko giggled. "Well, then your new Pokémon form is actually quite fitting, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Ranma chuckled. "The pig-boy becomes a pig-monkey!"

"Very funny..." the eternally lost Mankey grumbled.

Just then, a big rock fell into the water, thrown by some playful Sandshrew kids standing on the bridge. The impact caused a big splash, and the water drenched the three of them completely.

"Sorry about that," one of the Sandshrew-boys shouted.

Ranma shook the water out of her fur. "See, it's like I told you..." she said to Ryuko. "Sometimes, it's just not worth changing back... I just know I'll be hit by some water sooner or later."

Ryuko didn't respond. She looked down at the sulking, bandana-clad Mankey that was sitting on the ground, next to a big backpack and an umbrella.

She scooped up her transformed cousin and gave him a big hug. "Ooooh, you're sooo adorable, Ryoga!"

The small Pokémon just snorted.

* * *

Later, they were going back to the Tendo Dojo. Ryuko was carrying her cousin and promised him he would get some hot water soon.

Ranma was carrying Ryoga's backpack and umbrella. "You know, I'm really curious how Ryoga did spend his changing day..."

Ryuko giggled. "Maybe he was just climbing trees when the change hit him... Although, you have to wonder, right? I mean, how all of this has started..."

Ranma stayed silent. She hadn't told Ryuko of the lamp and the blonde genie up to now... She and the Tendo sisters had decided to keep quiet about that. The only ones that knew about it outside of the Tendo and Saotome families were Ukyo and the Amazons.

Suddenly, someone stepped into their way. Ranma blinked. It was a man, a half-Hypno, dressed in an expensive business suit. He wore a white collar around his neck and carried a strange pendulum.

Next to him, there was a stunningly beautiful Staryu-woman, the red gem between her breasts glittering in the sun.

"Greetings!" The Hypno raised a hand. "A wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, a wonderful day," the woman echoed. Ranma frowned when she looked at her. Somehow, her expression seemed somewhat absent-minded.

"Um... sure is," Ryuko replied in confusion. "Do we know you?"

The Hypno smiled and shook his head. "No, no... but we could get to know each other. Say, what would you say if one day, you would wake up and realize that you are a special person? But you wouldn't know what to make of it? And then, someone would appear and lead you on your way, to finally find a place where there are others like you... Who would accept you for what you are. And you would have a reason to live."

He smiled again. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Yes, doesn't it sound wonderful?" the Staryu-woman nodded.

"I really don't know what you're talking about..." Ranma muttered. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"We are simply disciples of someone who could show you the true way towards your own fulfillment."

Ryuko gasped. "Don't tell me... you're from that cult they talked about on TV... The Sons of Mewtwo?"

"Indeed, we are!" the Hypno nodded.

"Indeed, we are!" the woman echoed.

Ranma shook her head. "Sorry, not interested. Sounds pretty far-fetched to me... and I don't mean the Pokémon!" She grinned, snickering at her little joke.

"Think about it..." the Hypno said in a more insistent voice. "All your problems would come to an end!"

"It will be sooo beautiful..." the woman next to him gushed with half-closed eyes.

Ryuko then noticed something. The pendulum of the Hypno was swinging back and forth all the time, and every time the Staryu said something, he made a slight gesture with his left hand.

"Ranma," she shouted and gestured towards the pendulum.

Ranma looked darkly at the Hypno. "So, that's your way of handling things? Hypnotizing unwilling people to do as you wish?"

The Hypno frowned. "I don't know what you mean... This woman, just like everyone under the leadership of our glorious master, does so on their own free will..."

"Yes, that's right..." But now, the woman sounded even more like a controlled puppet.

"Nice try..." Ranma snarled and took on a menacing pose. "Drop that pendulum now, or else..."

The Hypno grinned. "Well, you're quite the observant one... Very well... If you want to oppose us..."

His left hand pointed at the six-tailed martial artist. "Dispose of them!"

"Yes, sir!" the Staryu-woman replied and approached Ranma.

"Ranma, watch out," Ryuko shouted. "She's a water type!"

"I know..." Ranma grumbled. "Hmmm, how to do this..."

The Staryu thrusted her right arm forward and shot a powerful jet of water at Ranma.

Ranma reacted out of instinct, and used the Fire Spin, which she had learned by training with her father (when he didn't sleep, the half-Snorlax was actually still a powerful opponent).

But this time... she surrounded herself with the tornado of flames, effectively blocking the incoming water. It got reflected and hit Ryoga instead.

The instant the boiling water hit his fur, Ryoga turned back into his humanoid form. "YAAAAH!" he shouted. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Fortunately, his fur covered his intimate parts, so he didn't feel too exposed in front of his cousin.

He glared at the Hypno angrily. "All right... now you asked for it!" He attacked the psychic-type with a low kick.

The man chuckled and reacted by pushing the Mankey back with his psychic powers. "Please... fighting types like you don't stand a chance against me... although I'm not as powerful as our leader."

But while Ryoga couldn't reach the man, the Hypno was forced to focus on him, which distracted him from the fight with Ranma. So his hypnotic powers over the woman were weakened.

Ranma managed to surprise her by pinning her down on the ground. "Now I got ya!"

But the Hypno already focussed his powers and mentally ordered the woman to do a special move...

Ranma suddenly found herself flying through the air, as the woman spun around like a flying disc.

"Turbo Spin..." the Hypno chuckled. "Always comes in handy..."

The Staryu shot another Water Gun at Ranma, and this time, she hit her. But when the Hypno saw Ranma suddenly changing species (and not to mention GENDER) he was so confused that he forgot to give his controlled servant instructions.

"Ranma, step aside!"

"Ryuko? What are you doing?"

"Trust me, I got an idea!"

"No," Ryoga protested. "It's too dangerous!"

Ryuko glared at him angrily. "Sit down, cousin, and let me do my work!"

Ryoga gulped. He knew her glare... it was that glare that made the Hibiki women so scary... and their men so afraid... so he obeyed.

Ryuko stepped forward and concentrated. While Dratinis could learn many different types of moves, as all dragons could, they learned one special attack by themselves...

"Thunder Wave!" Ryuko shouted. Being a fan of martial arts mangas, she liked to shout the name of her attack loudly.

Rippling waves of energy came flowing out of her horn and passed the Staryu-woman. When being hit by the waves, she got paralyzed and was unable to move.

Ryoga used that to quickly move her out of the way... and Ranma looked directly into the eyes of the cult member.

"CHAAAARRRRR!" he shouted and engulfed the Hypno with a spout of fire.

But when the flame was gone... his opponent had vanished.

"Dang... he must have teleported... or someone else did it for him!"

Ryuko knelt down next to the paralyzed woman. When the Hypno had vanished, his control over her mind was gone as well.

"Will she be okay?" Ryuko asked in a worried tone of voice. She felt guilty because she had to use an attack on an innocent person...

"She'll be fine, I'm sure," Ranma said. "But we should take her to Dr. Tofu... huh?" He raised his arms as he suddenly shone in a white light. "What's happening?"

Ryoga and Ryuko just gaped as Ranma's whole body glowed so brightly that they couldn't even see the contours of his body.

But when the light dimmed down again... they could see that he had changed. The red color of his skin had turned into a much darker shade of red, his claws seemed to have grown longer, and on his head, a bony protrusion had appeared.

"Ranma, you evolved!" Ryuko said in awe. "You turned into a Chameleon!"

* * *

The dazed woman followed the helpful teenagers to Dr. Tofu's practice. She introduced herself as Midori Suzuki.

"Do you remember anything of what happened to you, Suzuki-san?" Ryuko asked.

The Staryu-woman shook her head. "I only remember that someone from that... cult... offered me a way to be accepted by society. But I wasn't interested, so I declined. He then pulled out some strange object, I think it was a pendulum... and afterwards... I remember nothing!"

"Well, perhaps the doctor has a cure for the paralysis..." Ranma murmured.

"I'm really, really sorry for doing that to you, Suzuki-san," Ryuko whined.

The woman smiled. "It's okay... if that creep really was controlling me, you had to do it."

"There it is," Ranma said and pointed at the building where Dr. Tofu had his practice.

Then he blinked. "What the heck?"

Because over the building, but nowhere else, a dark cloud was hanging, showering the house with rain.

Ryoga looked into the sky. "Now that's strange... The sun is shining... but how could that single rain cloud appear over there?"

"I hope nothing is wrong with the doctor," Ranma said in a worried tone and ran faster.

He stormed towards the front door. "Dr. Tofu!"

But just then, the door opened, and the doctor looked outside. He smiled when he saw the pig-tailed Charmeleon. "Ah, Ranma! How have you been? Everything fine with you and the Tendos?"

Ranma stared. Tofu looked really strange. His skin was a light grey, and his body was surrounded by a dark cloud. And his head... was surrounded by a big drop of water. Thus, the doctor's face looked really blurry.

Tofu noticed Ranma's puzzled expression and chuckled. "Looks weird, doesn't it? I'm just trying to refine my new powers of controlling the weather."

"Controlling... the weather?" Ranma murmured. He looked up, at the big rain cloud hanging over the house. "You did this?"

"Of course! I did some investigations about my new form... The Pokémon I'm sharing traits with is called 'Castform'. It can not just control the weather, but its body changes according to the current weather, too. See?"

He spread his hands, and it stopped raining. The dark cloud dissolved, and warm rays of sunlight came shining down on them.

At the same time, the small cloud surrounding the doctor's body changed it's color to a nice white, and his head got surrounded by a sphere of glowing, orange light.

Tofu grinned. "Comes in handy when I want to sunbathe!"

Ranma sighed. The warm sunrays really felt good... but then he remembered that now wasn't the time.

"Doctor," he shouted. "We have a patient for you. She was being controlled by hypnosis... and we were forced to paralyze her."

"Oh dear..." Tofu murmured, and the shining orb around his head, as well as the white cloud, just vanished. The weather over the building now was perfectly normal again. It didn't rain, but it also wasn't quite as sunny as it had been after he had changed into his 'sunny' form. "I tell you, Ranma, those new powers can be very dangerous if the people aren't more careful when using them. Please, come in, Miss..."

* * *

Some minutes later, Tofu assured Midori that she was fine, he had treated her with some Paralyze Heal, a special medicine he had created shortly after the big 'changing day'. Curiously, it worked just like the Paralyze Heal item from the games.

"That should do it," he nodded after the Staryu sat up again. "Now be careful and watch out for those cult members... I already had the feeling they were up to no good..."

"Thank you, doctor," she smiled. And turning to the three teenagers, she said: "And thank you, too! Who knows what that Hypno would have done to me if you hadn't saved me from his control. Thank you so much!"

"Aw, it was nuthin'," Ranma replied. He almost blushed, but his pride as a martial artist didn't allow it.

Or it may have something to do with the fact that blushing was hard to do if your skin was already flaming red...

"Ranma, Ryoga!"

The two boys turned around to face the doctor. "Um, yes?"

Tofu sighed. "Please, listen to me… you two are strong martial artists. If you ever see people misusing their new powers, stop them from making a mistake! There's one thing that most people still have to learn: With great power comes great responsibility!"

"Isn't that quote from Spider-Man?" Ryuko asked.

The doctor smiled. "I have always been a fan of those comics... and who said we can't learn from them?"

"Don't worry, doctor," Ryoga said. "When seeing someone bullying a weaker person, I would never hesitate."

"Yeah, me too!" Ranma nodded. "Like my father taught me: It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak!"

Just then, the front door opened and a female voice called: "Hello? Doctor Tofu? Are you there?"

The doctor's glasses instantly fogged up. "Ka-Ka-Kasumi?"

The eldest Tendo sister came in, her tail swishing behind her. "Ah, I just wondered if Ranma and Ryuko were with you. Hello, Ryoga-kun! I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be served soon."

"Okay, we'll come in a few minutes," Ranma nodded.

Kasumi nodded. "Goodbye, Dr. Tofu!"

And just as she was walking out of the door, the doctor extended his hands as if he wanted to shake her hand. "Fa-fa-fancy meeting you here..." he mumbled. "Can I offer some tea?" He filled a cup with water and handed it to Ryoga, not even noticing that Kasumi was long gone.

"YEOUCH!" The Mankey-boy yelled and almost dropped the cup. "That's HOT!"

"Oh, is it too hot? We have to cool it, then..." And the doctor's form changed yet again... His head turned purple, and his body got surrounded by a greenish cloud.

And then, out of nowhere, a full-blown snowstorm came rippling through the room, blowing various objects through the air and coating the floor, the doctor's tools, the skeleton Betty and the three teenagers with snow.

Ranma sneezed. Now THAT was cold.

"I t-t-think Dr. Tofu should d-d-do something against his... reactions t-t-to Kasumi..." Ryuko jittered.

* * *

The Hypno was kneeling in a big room that looked like a temple hall. Giant marble pillars were aligned at the side, and between them, various followers of Kada Brahma were standing.

In front of him, sitting atop a pedestal and looking like the image of an ancient god, dressed in archaic robes and holding a spoon, was the Kada Brahma. While he was a Kadabra like many of his followers, he was by far the most powerful of them, so he was their superior leader.

"Master, forgive me," the Hypno begged. "I thought those children would make excellent disciples... I never imagined they would be that powerful. And now one of your followers is gone..." He lowered his head. "I have failed you..."

The Kada Brahma raised his hand. "Now, don't be so harsh with yourself... True, we lost a follower, but... you did well by discovering the power those children seem to possess. They will make excellent guardians in case the dragons will attack us... we just need to... 'convince' them a little harder. You couldn't know, loyal servant... You are forgiven!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" The Hypno lowered his head again and again. "You are most kind, my master..."

Kada Brahma rose from his seat and walked back into the shadows of the room, where he entered a hidden door.

In his office (where he was taking care of financial and other mundane affairs), a small statue slid aside as Kada Brahma entered through another hidden door, this time dressed in one of his expensive business suits.

His secretary, an attractive Girafarig, handed him some papers. "Sir, those are the numbers of loyal followers that joined your ranks today... and the exact amount of money that has been transferred to your bank account."

"Good, good," the master nodded as he took a look at the papers. "This money will serve our Brotherhood well... soon, we will be able to bring our Lord Mewtwo into this world! Oh, and Vision: Please, call Mr. P. I have important business with him."

"No need for that," a calm voice came from the corner of the room. "I'm already here!"

Vision let out a gasp, startled by the intruder's presence. Kada Brahma seemed surprised as well, but he smiled. "Simply amazing! You Unowns surprise me every time I welcome one of you within my walls... Even I didn't notice your mental presence, P."

The other man shrugged as he stepped forward. "Such is the power of the collective..."

He was one of the most mysterious-looking half-Pokémon ever seen... His entire skin was pitch black... and he had no fur, feathers, scales or other body coverings. He also had no true face... The whole front side of his head was being covered by one, single eye, an enormous eye that stared at the two other occupants of the room without blinking.

On the left sight of his round head (from Kada Brahma's point of view), two strange protrusions were extending, giving his head the looks of the letter 'P'... the same letter of which his whole name consisted.

"We have watched the battle of your servant," P told his business partner. "And we also witnessed the formidable abilities of his opponents. It was obvious that you would be interested to acquire them as... guardians, so we prepared everything, just in case..."

Kada Brahma nodded gratefully. "That's what I like about your group, P... You're always thinking ahead. You think you would be able to access their minds?"

"Only one of them," P explained. "And even that would be an enormous strain for us... even with all of our powers combined."

"All right... but be careful that his friends won't get suspicious... we wouldn't want to have such powerful opponents on our trail, understand?"

P seemed to smile, even if he had no mouth to do so. He snapped his fingers. "Consider it done!"

"Finally!" Kada Brahma said with glee. "With such a strong warrior, the Dragon Clan will think twice before opposing us..."

P didn't response, but there was a strange glitter of light shining within the Unown's pupil...

* * *

In the Dragon Clan's hideout, Tatsu was relaxing within his private quarters. On his lap sat a pretty young Flygon-girl, which he cuddled. He whispered something into her ear, and she giggled.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted them. "What is it," Tatsu snapped in an annoyed tone of voice. "I told ya I wanted to be left alone for the next hour..."

The door opened, and his right hand Dora looked into the room. "I'm sorry, boss," the skinny Kingdra said. "But Mr. D is here to see you!"

"Aw man, can't that eyeball come when I have some time for him? Tell him... Aw, whatever... Let him in already..."

Dora nodded and left. Tatsu gave his girlfriend a small peck on the cheek. "Sorry, babe... Business is calling, ya know?"

"Awwww..." Odona whined. "But call me if you have some time left, 'kay?" She slid off his lap. "Bye..."

When she left the room, someone else entered. It was the Unown D... A guy whose presence always gave Tatsu the shivers, but whose group had helped him multiple times within the last days.

"Yo, D!" he grinned. "What's up?"

"Please, we have no time for formalities..." the Unown said and stared. Well, he was staring all the time, actually...

D sat down in a chair without waiting for Tatsu's invitation to do so. "We have just learned that the Kada Brahma has planned to acquire several martial artists into his rows... VERY powerful martial artists, Tatsu..."

"DAMN!" The Dragonite slammed his fist onto the table. "I bet it's those guys from Nerima... the same ones that saved that Dratini girl."

He stood up and began pacing through his room. "Well, how to get out of this mess? If Kada Brahma has a few of those over-powered fighters at his call, we're done for! We need some fighters as well..."

"Actually, our collective may have a solution for your problem," D spoke up.

Tatsu turned around. "Oh, you do? Well, out with it!"

D made a small pause, then continued: "We found out that the girl... the Dratini your men were pursuing... has the potential to become your strongest warrior ever."

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "Sounds interesting! Go on..."

"We believe that, if you would train her accordingly, she would evolve faster than any Dratini of your army did previously... and that's not all: I believe she has the potential to evolve even further after reaching her third stage..."

"Whoa, whoa... You mean, further than a Dragonite? But I always thought... Never mind! What I want to know is: How will I be able to keep her subdued if she will become stronger than even me?"

"Don't worry about that." The Unown snapped his fingers. "We will be able to control her... for a slight rise of the usual fee."

Tatsu grimaced. "That's what I like about you guys: You're sneaky, back-stabbing little bastards! All right, you got yourself a deal! We bring you the girl within the next week. You will get the loot after we're sure that you're actually able to control her."

D stood up. "As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, Tatsu!"


	5. Plus and Minus

In the office of the Kada Brahma, the cult leader was doing his work, when his secretary Vision came into the room. "Sir, I just received a message from one of our... spies. We have more informations about the martial artists from Nerima."

The cult leader smiled. "Excellent! Go on..."

"They say that the two boys are called Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki... they are often seen together, although our men cannot say for sure if Hibiki really is a resident of the area. It looks like Saotome is living within the household of a family called Tendo...

Also, there are many other people with interesting abilities living nearby... An old woman from an ancient Chinese clan of female warriors seems to own a restaurant in Nerima, where she lives with two of her people. Also, a girl called Ukyo Kuonji seems to be the fiancee of Saotome..."

"Interesting..." The Kadabra scratched his beard. "This could have some uses..."

He made a decision. "Vision, gather all information you can get me... regarding Ukyo Kuonji... and make it fast!"

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

Nerima, at Ucchan's, early Saturday morning...

Ignoring the 'closed' sign, a young Dratini girl came into the restaurant.

Ryuko looked around. The room was empty. No Ukyo behind the grill, no customers sitting at the tables...

"Ukyo?" she called. "Are you there?"

Suddenly, dropping down from the ceiling, Konatsu appeared. Startled, Ryuko took a small step backwards.

"Sorry if I startled you," the cross-dressing Sneasel ninja said. "Ukyo-sama is upstairs... I think she needs some time alone."

"I wanted to visit her," Ryuko said. "She has been missing from school for the last three days now... Is she okay?"

The kunoichi sighed. "I believe it has to do with something Ranma said to her on Tuesday... Though I don't know what they were talking about."

"Now what did Ranma do?" the dragon-girl wondered. "Can I talk to her, please?"

Konatsu hesitated. "She... asked me to leave her alone for a while..."

"I won't upset her too much... Please, it sounds to me like she needs a friend..."

Konatsu sighed. "All right, go ahead..."

* * *

Ukyo sat on her bed and sniffed. In her hands was a small picture that showed Ranma, back when he still was a human, in his male form, grinning and making the 'peace' sign. Next to her, a big pile of used tissues was lying.

Someone knocked at her door. "Ukyo?" a voice said. "It's me, Ryuko... can I come in?"

After a small moment of silence, Ukyo responded: "Come in..."

Ryuko entered and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to the distraught Cyndaquil.

"Ukyo, is something wrong? I missed you at school... Can I help you in some way?"

Ukyo sniffed again. "It's Ranma," she finally said. "I talked to him on Tuesday..."

"Yeah, Konatsu said it was something like that," Ryuko nodded. "But what did he say?"

"I... wanted to be sure about his... his feelings to me. I reminded him of what his mother told him on the day of changing, so I asked him if he loved me." She sobbed. "I thought... I thought that having turned into a Pokémon of the same type as Ranma would have been fate... that he just didn't want to upset Akane, because of his honor, and because she's a friend as well... but then he... he..."

Ukyo burst into tears as she was reminded of the conversation a few days ago. Ryuko gave her a comforting hug. After a few seconds, Ukyo calmed down again.

"He... he said that I was his friend... his best friend! He wanted so much that I would accept him as the friend of our childhood days, but... but I just couldn't! I couldn't accept the fact that Ranma didn't love me... He said he likes me... he likes me very much, but not as a fiancee, but as a good friend. And I just couldn't accept it. I got angry. I told him to change his mind, wanted to remind him of all the negative parts of Akane's personality, of all the bad things Shampoo had done to him. I got really, really furious..."

The young chef looked down at the ground. "And then..." she whispered. "He said: 'Ukyo, as I told you, you're my best friend! But if you don't stop being so obsessed with me, I'll stop seeing you. I will stop visiting your restaurant and I won't talk to you at school. But if you decide to accept me as a friend, then... I would be very glad. Because I like you very much Ukyo, just not in the way you're wishing for. And I would hate to see all of our friendship going down the drain just because of this.'

I knew he was serious. I couldn't believe my ears... Ranma never spoke to me like that. I wanted to know why he said those things that sounded so... so cruel in my ears. He reminded me of a single fact: Fighting each other would be dangerous enough, but being martial artists, we all were able to keep the damage down to a tolerable degree... But now, with those new powers, it would be just too dangerous. We don't know everything about our abilities yet, he said. We have to be careful with them. And if we continue to fight over such things as we did before, we could easily endanger innocent bystanders. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Kodachi to stop her assaults on Akane and the rest of us, and Shampoo would probably be hard to deal with as well... but he said... he said he would trust me. That at least I would have the right mind to know what's right and what's wrong. I think... I think he had been thinking about it for a long time now. And I think... he already has made his decision."

Ryuko didn't say anything, but inwardly, she sighed. This situation had to be really hard for poor Ukyo...

"And... how do you cope with it?" the Dratini asked her friend.

"It... it's hard to live with the idea of never being able to become Ranma's fiancee, honor or not... but... his words made me think as well... And I belive he's right. Although I'd have preferred he would have made a different decision, we can't keep trying to force him into doing something he doesn't want. And if he really, really likes me as a friend as he said... then I don't want to lose his friendship."

Ryuko hugged her again. "I'm glad you think so, Ukyo... I feel sorry for you, but the point is, I'm really happy about your decision. I would have felt very sad if I would see two of my best new friends like this, seeing each other every day at school, but never talking to each other again..."

Ukyo hugged her back and sniffed. "Thank you... thank you, Ryuko! Just for being there... You know, I'm feeling much better now, just after saying all of this... you're a great friend!"

Ryuko smiled. "No problem! If you ever have problems again, call me!"

* * *

An observant pair of eyes was watching Ryuko, as she was leaving Ucchan's.

"The dragon girl has left. She is alone now! Your orders?"

Out of a small communication device, the voice of the Kada Brahma spoke: "Continue with the operation! Capture her... and bring her to meeting point L3!"

"Roger that! Over and out!"

And so, the mysterious agent of the psychic cult began his mission...

* * *

Angrily, Akane slammed the door behind her. Growling, she stomped into the living room and let herself fall down into a chair.

"Yo, sis!" Nabiki said as she looked up from her manga. "What's bitten you?"

"Those stupid girls from Kodachi's gymnastic team," the Jolteon snarled. "They told me I should probably give up martial arts... the only thing I would be good for would be providing power in case of a blackout."

Nabiki winced. "Ouch... did they just want to tick you off or did they have a reason for saying that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akane asked. "Kodachi must have told them to bother me... that stupid pest plant obviously hasn't the guts to face me directly..."

Her feline sister smirked. "Well, in Kodachi's case I think you should say: She doesn't have the roots."

Akane chuckled weakly. "Nabiki, that joke was pretty lame..."

Just then, Ranma entered the room. "Hey, have you two seen Ryuko?"

Akane shook her head. "No, not since this morning. Nabiki?"

"Nope," the Meowth replied. "Why, you think she might get as lost as her cousin?"

"Well..." Ranma sighed. "She's a Hibiki... so it might be a reason to worry."

"Don't worry too much, Ranma," a voice suddenly came from above. "I just saw Ryuko on her way home from Ucchan's..."

They looked up and saw Happosai's cloth-like face looking through the ceiling, grinning at them.

"Do ya have to do that all the time?" Ranma said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Happosai grinned even wider. "If you got it, flaunt it," he said. "Now, if you would excuse me... I have to take a look at my beautiful collection..."

"Been on the hunt again, eh?" Ranma grumbled. "You know that you're an old, lecherous pervert, right?"

The Shuppet nodded. "Yup! And I'm proud of it!" He pulled his head back through the ceiling.

At that moment, Ryuko entered the house. "Hey, I'm back," she said.

"Hi there, Ryuko," Akane said. "You were at Ucchan's?"

"Um, yeah! How d'you know?"

Ranma gestured upwards. "The old perv saw ya when he was floating around, collecting underwear..."

Ryuko sighed. "Figures..." She hadn't been staying for long in Nerima, but knew Happosai's manners very well by now. "I'm just glad he chose to leave me alone."

Nabiki snickered. "Might be because you hit him once with your Thunder Wave..."

Ryuko nodded. "Yeah, might be..." She then looked seriously in Ranma's direction.

"Um... is something wrong?" he wanted to know.

"Ranma... can I talk to you in private?" she asked him.

Curiously, the Tendo sisters exchanged a puzzled look. That wasn't like Ryuko, being so secretive about something...

"Um... sure! Of course!"

"Good! Akane, Nabiki... if you need us, we're in the dojo." She pulled Ranma after her.

Akane sighed. "I really don't wanna know what the jerk did this time..."

* * *

In the dojo, Ryuko turned around to face the pig-tailed Charmeleon. "Ranma... as you know, I was at Ukyo's today... and she told me why she hasn't come to school recently."

"Well... okay... But why...?"

Ryuko took a deep breath. "She also told me about the conversation you had with her on Tuesday."

Realization dawned in Ranma's head. "Aaaah... so that's what this is all about..."

"Yes, it is... Ranma... Ukyo told me about everything you said to her... that she is your best friend and all."

"Uh... is that a problem?"

Ryuko shook her head. "No, actually, I think what you did was very responsible... even if a little bold. Although, I have to say the pressure from making that decision had depressed her greatly. I had to comfort her a little..."

Ranma instantly felt guilt invading his heart. "Is... is she okay?"

Ryuko nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She said you were absolutely right, and while she had a hard time accepting your words, she inwardly felt that they were true. I think she has managed to accept the situation... and she wants to try seeing you as a friend once more."

Ranma let out a breath of relief. "That's good to hear... All the time, I was worried I had done the wrong thing... But, you know: I just had to do something about this. Mom was right: Now that we all have those new powers, the dangers of involving bystanders has increased greatly, and Ucchan always made the impression of being the most understanding of my fiancees... And I really didn't want to hurt her, you know?"

Ryuko smiled and nodded. "Good! That's all I wanted to hear." She then tilted her head. "Um... and what about Akane?"

Ranma became uncomfortable again. "She... is the one I wanted to talk to next... But it's not going to be easy... you know how quickly she can get angry."

Ryuko nodded. "Yeah, might be a problem... but don't worry, Ranma! I think, in the end, she will understand. Um, by the way... You DID already choose one of your fiancees, right?"

"Um... yeah, of course I did."

"Ah, okay then." Inwardly she thought: Well, now that Ukyo is out of the question, there are only Shampoo and Akane left... I doubt Ranma would be as weary of his life as to choose Kodachi.

All of a sudden, a black shape burst into the room. When it stopped, Ranma and Ryuko recognized Konatsu, his black fur a mess, and his feather-like tails crumpled.

"Ranma," he gasped. "You have to help me..."

"Whoa, what happened to you? You got into a hurricane or something?"

"No! It's Ukyo! He got Ukyo!"

"What?" Ranma instantly was on edge. "What do you mean? Who got Ucchan? What happened?"

"It's Tsubasa!" Konatsu tried calming himself down. "He has kidnapped Ukyo... I couldn't stop him..." He looked down at the floor in shame.

"Tsubasa?" Ranma asked in bewilderment. "That crazy disguise guy? But that can't be... even Kuno would be easily be able to beat him, he's a wimp!"

"Not anymore..." the Sneasel-ninja shook his head. "He's a Ditto-morph now, Ranma... and it looks like he can do more than just turning into his opponent... He turned into a Machop... I wasn't able to stop him..." He groaned and clutched his side. "You know, fighting beats both ice and dark..."

"And then? What happened? Did Ucchan fight him too?"

"He... he turned into an Abra. She attacked him... he grabbed her... and then, he teleported himself away... taking her with him." Konatsu knelt down. "I failed her... forgive me, Ranma."

Ranma snarled. "Whatever his reason was, this time he's not gonna get away with this... I'm going to make that transformation freak pay for what he did!"

* * *

Ranma was dashing through the forest, all the time thinking only about one thing:

'Could I have prevented it? Could I have prevented it?'

Then he took a sidewards glance to the spiky-furred Jolteon that was running next to him.

"Yo, Akane," he said. "You know you don't have to come... I can deal with Tsubasa alone."

"I know that," Akane replied while running. "But who knows what traps he has set up... and by the way, Ukyo may be my rival, but she's also a friend... got it?"

Ranma nodded. For a while, the two of them just continued running.

'Should I tell her now?' Ranma wondered. 'Should I tell her that Ukyo and I are no longer fiancees?'

"Just how long do we have to keep running like this?" Akane interrupted his thoughts.

"Um... wait a minute..." The Charmeleon stopped and pulled out a piece of paper. Akane almost lost her balance when she stopped as well. "Damn, Ranma! Warn me the next time you decide just to stop like this!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't even break..."

"What did you say?"

Ranma grimaced. 'Remember, making Akane mad is bad...'

"Um, nothing..." He looked at the piece of paper.

* * *

(flashback)

Konatsu handed Ranma a piece of paper. "Here, I found this letter after I regained consciousness and Tsubasa was already gone... he took me by surprise, even though I have sensed the danger all the time..."

"It's okay, we all aren't used to our powers yet," Ryuko said.

Ranma unfolded the paper and read:

'Ranma,

if you want to have Ukyo back, try and follow us to the mountains... you'll never make it. I dare you! Ukyo will be mine!

By the way, you're a jerk.

Tsubasa'

Ranma blinked. "Now that doesn't sound like Tsubasa at all... What happened to the wimpy little guy in frilly dresses we know? His new powers must really have boosted his confidence..."

"So you'll go?" Akane asked.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah... Ukyo is my childhood buddy... I can't let her down."

Akane stepped forward. "I'll come too!"

"But, Akane..."

"My decision is made... don't try to talk me out of it."

Ranma looked at his yellow-furred fiancee for a while, then he nodded. "Okay... but remember, I can't wait for you if you can't keep up."

"Okay, got it!"

Ranma blinked. Akane was acting strangely cooperative today...

"I... I'll come with you as well," Konatsu said.

Ranma shook his head. "No, Konatsu... it'll be best if not too many people go after them... if he notices us, who knows if we'll still be able to catch up with them?"

Konatsu gulped. "O-okay... I'll leave it to you two, then... Ranma, Akane..." He bowed. "Please, save Mistress Ukyo!"

"You got it!"

* * *

Ranma shook his head. Perhaps they should have brought Konatsu as well... a ninja's abilities can be very useful.

But perhaps it was the right thing to do... If Tsubasa really had the powers of a Ditto now, he could easily disguise himself in a form they wouldn't recognize, and if he would see them come, they would have quite a hard time finding him.

He looked at the backside of Tsubasa's letter, where the master of disguise had scribbled a small map. It's supposed to show them the way to where he had escaped to.

"It's that way," he finally said and gestured up the mountain. "We'll have to be careful, I have the strong feeling that it's gonna be a trap..."

"No, duh..." Akane grumbled. "Of course it's a trap. Tsubasa would be an idiot if he just told us where to find him. I wouldn't be surprised if Ukyo is actually at a totally different place."

"Well, it's the only lead we have... so let's get a move on."

Akane was going to nod, when suddenly, she felt something. "Ranma... wait a minute..."

"What's wrong?"

Akane's spiky fur sharply jutted out of her body, sparks of electricity dancing over it. "I feel... some sort of electric field heading this way... I believe it's a Poké-person... no, two of them..."

She twirled around. "Here they come! Look out!"

They barely had the time to jump out of the way, when suddenly, two pole-like weapons hit the ground where they had been standing. A crackling blast of electricity surrounded the area.

Akane and Ranma landed some distance away from their attackers.

The two Poké-girls pulled their weapons out of the ground.

They had both yellow fur, long ears and wore Chinese clothing.

The first one had red markings on her fur and a tail that was shaped like a 'plus'. "Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo..." she said.

The second one had blue markings and a tail that was shaped like a 'minus'. "You're obstacles that need to be removed."

And together, they posed and said: "Prepare to die!"

Ranma stared. "Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung? When did they return from China?"

"I'd rather want to know why they're attacking us," Akane said. "Hey, you two... what's the big idea?"

The Plusle-girl and the Minun-girl raised their weapons. "Enemies of the Kada Brahma... prepare to be destroyed!"

And then Ranma took a look at their blank, empty eyes... and realized they too had to be under the control of a psychic cult member.

"Oh boy..." he grumbled. "This day just keeps getting better and better..."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, these are all chapters I have written up to now. Since I all took them from a website where I have posted them long ago, I was able to post one chapter a day... but since I never continued this story, this is all I have for now. Maybe I will continue this when I'm finished with other stories I'm working on right now... I just wanted to share what I have with you.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
